rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 6
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 6, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 5. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. The winner of this season was Maria José and Mocha Latté was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Edible Fashion" Airdate: June 28, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Photo shoot while getting food thrown at you * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Effie Vescent * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture edible outfits out of food. * Main Challenge Winner: Eos * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $3,500 from selfieonastick.com * '''Bottom Two: Jessica Veil and Nicole Waters * Lip-Sync Song: "Adam's Apple" by Aerosmith * Eliminated: Jessica Veil * Farewell Message: "Hopefully my star power was un-veiled, now the rest of you need to show yours" 'Episode 2: ''"Moonlight of Drag" Airdate: June 29, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Trevante Rhodes and Ashton Sanders * Mini-Challenge: Pie eating contest * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mocha Latté * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a comedy spoof of "Moonlight". * Main Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * '''Bottom Two: Emma Lusion and Janis McQueen * Lip-Sync Song: "Half Moon" by Janis Joplin * Eliminated: Emma Lusion * Farewell Message: "It's a new era for me, but this is not my time." 'Episode 3: ''"It's Time For A Rusical" Airdate: June 30, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Andy Cohen and Alyssa Edwards. * Mini-Challenge: Country themed dance off. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Effie Vescent and Janis McQueen * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two team, perform in a rusical about different time periods. * Main Challenge Winner: Effie Vescent * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 3 night getaway in Palm Springs, California * '''Bottom Two: Janis McQueen and June Corpse * Lip-Sync Song: "Time" by Pink Floyd * Eliminated: June Corpse * Farewell Message: *nothing* 'Episode 4: ''"Drag Cup Campaign" Airdate: July 1, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Collin Martin and David Beckham * Mini-Challenge: Soccer match * Mini-Challenge Winner: Olivia Andrews * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the countries * Main Challenge: Create campaigns for a certain country in the soccer world cup. * Main Challenge Winner: Maria José * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A $1000 shopping spree in Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: Eos and Nicole Waters * Lip-Sync Song: "Waka waka" by Shakira * Eliminated: Nicole Waters * Farewell Message: "Good luck to the rest of you" 'Episode 5: ''"Kawaii Queens" Airdate: July 2, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Aja and Tite Kubo * Mini-Challenge: Drag up Japanese dolls * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Camelia Brandon * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra design time * Main Challenge: Come up with looks based on anime and Japanese culture * Main Challenge Winner: Eos * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * '''Bottom Two: Janis McQueen and Maddison Vaughn * Lip-Sync Song: "Yuki No Hana" by Nika Hakashimi * Eliminated: Janis McQueen * Farewell Message: "Rock on queens" 'Episode 6: ''"Rock Fest!" Airdate: July 3, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Jessica Wild and Janis Joplin * Mini-Challenge: Sitting On A Secret! * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Maddison Vaughn, Maria José and Olivia Andrews * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In teams of three, perform in live rock concerts. * Main Challenge Winners: Camelia Brandon, Effie Vescent and Maria José * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $2000 prize package from Klein Epstein & Parker * '''Bottom Two: Elizabeth Andrews and Olivia Andrews * Lip-Sync Song: "Piece of My Heart" by Janis Joplin * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 7: ''"The Voice of Drag" Airdate: July 4, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Adam Levine and Kelly Clarkson * Mini-Challenge: Pin the Wig! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Maddison Vaughn * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Sing a live solo of one of RuPaul'songs * Main Challenge Winner: Effie Vescent * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A Flight 001 luggage package * '''Bottom Two: Joyce Feline and Maddison Vaughn * Lip-Sync Song: "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: Joyce Feline * Farewell Message: "Bye kitty girls, have fun, meow" 'Episode 8: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: July 5, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Gillian Jacobs and Heather McDonald * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Effie Vescent * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity Impersonations in a Match Game setting * Main Challenge Winner: Camelia Brandon * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Costume wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven * '''Bottom Two: Eos and Mocha Latté * Lip-Sync Song: "Stupid Girl" by Garbage * Eliminated: Mocha Latté * Farewell Message: "I love you all a latté" 'Episode 9: ''"Macbeth: The Rusical" Airdate: July 6, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Michael Fassbender and Marion Cotillard * Mini-Challenge: Match contestants baby photos * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Maria José * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' Assign the roles for the rusical. * '''Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical comedy parody about Macbeth * Main Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A selection of handmade corsets from Corset Connection * '''Bottom Two: Maria José and Olivia Andrews * Lip-Sync Song: "Yo Vivre(I Will Survive)" by Celia Cruz * Eliminated: Olivia Andrews * Farewell Message: "Bye dames, kick Elizabeth's ass for me" 'Episode 10: ''"Makeover For The Gods" Airdate: July 7, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Christian Navarro and Vanessa Williams * Mini-Challenge: Match contestants baby photos * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Elizabeth Andrews * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' Assign the queen's athletes. * '''Main Challenge: Makeover a famous athletes in looks inspired by Ancient Greece. * Main Challenge Winner: Maria José * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A pair of fur coats from Fabulous-Furs * '''Bottom Two: Effie Vescent and Maddison Vaughn * Lip-Sync Song: "Cannibal" by Ke$ha * Eliminated: Maddison Vaughn * Farewell Message: "Miss Vaughn is gone, but you will see me again" 'Episode 11: ''"Nature Ball" Airdate: July 8, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Camelia Brandon * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' Assign the flowers for the last look. * '''Main Challenge: Come up with three looks; Natural Disaster Realness, Fruit of the Garden Eleganza and Flower Power (a look inspired by an assigned flower). * Main Challenge Winner: Maria José * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A shopping spree at American Apparel * '''Bottom Two: Camelia Brandon and Effie Vescent * Lip-Sync Song: "Fire To The Rain" by Adele * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 12: ''"Tuck-tanic!" Airdate: July 9, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Leonardo DiCaprio * Mini-Challenge: Create boats that represent your drag style * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Maria José * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' Assign the roles * '''Main Challenge: Act in a faux dramatic version of Titaninc. * Main Challenge Winner: Camelia Brandon * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * '''Bottom Two: Elizabeth Andrews and Eos * Lip-Sync Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion * Eliminated: Eos * Farewell Message: "With a heart beating full of love, bye queens, you are all goddesses." 'Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: July 10, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "Jealous Of My Boogie", perform a stand-up comedy routine and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Effie Vescent and Elizabeth Andrews * Top 2: Camelia Brandon and Maria José * Lip-Sync Song: "Jealous Of My Boogie" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality: Mocha Latté * Runner-Up: Camelia Brandon * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 6: Maria José Trivia * The lipsync assassins this season were Janis McQueen, Maddison Vaughn and Eos. Janis sent home Emma Lusion and June Corpse, Maddison sent home Janis McQueen and Joyce Feline and Eos sent home Nicole Waters and Mocha Latté. * Maria José is the first NDR queen to win 4 main challenges. * This is the first season of NDR to feature two double shantays. Elizabeth Andrews and Olivia Andrews were both saved in Episode 6 and Camelia Brandon and Effie Vescent were both saved in Episode 11. * Eos is the second contestant to win the first main challenge and not make it to the Top 4. The first being Lashanda Smith from Season 2. * This is the longest season of NDR with 13 episodes. * Maria José is the first winner of NDR to be of Spanish descent. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 6